


Huff Job [F]

by The_EXxtra



Category: The Nut Job (2014)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra
Summary: Stars Andie from The Nut JobAndie:vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/th…





	Huff Job [F]

**Author's Note:**

> Stars Andie from The Nut Job
> 
> Andie: [vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/th…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/thenutjob/images/5/51/Andie_the_squirrel.png/revision/latest?cb=20140327220440)

Oakton City, home of crooks and criminals at its worst, inventive and creative people at its best. Basically any stable city. In the middle of it all is Liberty Park, which for the humans, is a recreational place of beauty and nature. For the animals, it comes down to survival, just as per usual with anything in the wild. An organized group of these critters have found unorthodox ways to survive in the past, almost thriving at one point.

“Come on Surly, you know they need you for this!” Andie claims, her orange-ish red fur getting ruffled up. 

“Oh please...you really think we need to go out of our way to get THOSE?!” Surly brushes off, looking away from the red squirrel. “Have you seen the peanut brittle factory downtown, it’s just mwuah! Magnifico!” The purple squirrel gushes.

Andie grabs the day-dreaming squirrel, telling him “Listen, if you don’t do this…” The red squirrel pulls out her own peanut brittle nut of her own. “You’ll never see these again!”

The nut inches towards Surly’s rodent nose acted on its own, allured by the tasteful scent of the nut. He shakes his head, complying to the task. “Fine, fine!” Andie let’s go of Surly as the purple squirrel brushes himself off. “Could’ve at least said please.” He murmured. He followed Andie, and asked “So um...what are we doing again?”

Now more cheerful that Surly is willing to do some hard work, she chirped “Oh it’s simple! We just gotta climb up there, go down a couple flights, open the safe, and grab the conveniently stashed nuts!”

Rolling his eyes, Surly groans “Do you really believe that crap?” He nudges annoyed squirrel, adding “So instead of going along with these half-baked rumors, we can sneak over and...grab the pe-”

Andie stopped Surly with a quick peak of the peanut brittle nut, turning his attitude to annoyed and neutral.

“You never like having fun, do you?” Surly asks.

“I LIKE doing what’s right.” Andie says confidently. “Besides, how else are we gonna keep the moral up?” She jokes.

“Oh, your gonna bring th- nevermind, let’s just...get this over with.” Surly begrudgingly answers, moving along with the eager red squirrel.

Ten floors and fairly vacant, the nuts were just begging to be released from the tower’s cold, undying grasp on them. “Learn to use this, we need it!” Andie orders as she hands Surly a paper clip, absentmindedly scurrying towards the tall building.

Baffled, Surly sputtered “wha-what?! Are you crazy?” He clenches a fist around the clip “What was your plan if I DIDN’T come along?”

Andie sheds a tear, wiping it away while giggling “Remember! Gotta get those nuts for…” She teases, slowly pulling out the bribery nut.

“*sighs* I know, I know…” Surly complies. The lean, purple squirrel pulls the paper clip apart, still on the base level of the building. “Geez, how do you get this thing to work?” He struggles, getting tangled up in the paper clip. Andie shakes her head, climbing up further.

After getting over his complications with the pesky clip, Surly catches up with his partner, raising a brow to her accompace. “Umm...should I, help you or something?”

Stiffing her sniffles, Andie lowers her finger as she says “No, everything’s fine.” She uneasily says, trying her best to brush off the fur covering her.

“*sniff sniff* It that, dust?” Surly asks, sniffing the irritant without struggle. He looks back at the red squirrel, who is swishing a finger at her quivering nostrils. “So is this amazing Andie or allergic Andie that I’m talking to?” Surly jokes.

Sniffing hard, Andie scrunches her muzzle a bit to quell any bit of the itch she can. “Did you think of that last night?” The red squirrel snorts.

“Over here!” Andie points, scurrying to the stairway. She slows her descent, the itch in her black, flat nose gaining way. She holds onto the wall, gliding her wrist up against the large center of her squirrel nose. The wide organ swinging with every rub against it.

Moving ahead, Surly looks back to see the teary eyed squirrel. He asks “Hey missy, what floor is it on?”

Squeezing her nose tightly, Andie let’s go of the shivering thing to reveal 6 fingers to him. Through her blinding allergies she sees a purple figure shake it’s head, going along.

Finally arriving to the sixth floor, a sneezy Andie comes across a purple blur, as Surly moves about, trashing the floor.

“Andie, where’s this safe thing, I just wanna get these nuts already?! God! Andie…” Surly panics, noticing how much the red squirrel is struggling. “Bub, it’s fine...I’m sorry, is that better?”

Andie pierces Surly’s retinas with her own. She takes a moment before nodding, putting a hand on Surly as she smiled. Her ears perked as she heard large footsteps as her companion’s ears did the same.

“*Come on, why didn’t ya tell me about a Plan B?!” Surly whispered, grabbing Andie and hiding behind the safe, holding his breath.

An inspector came up for a surprise visit, checking out the premise before offering the building to potential buyers. He promptly pulls out a notebook with a fresh pen on hand. He looks around, taking note of all the property damage caused.

“Suihh-Surly!” Andie hitched, her face scrunching as she struggled to fight the dust surrounding her.

 

“*What is it? We got that skinny guy down our necks*” Surly emphasises, clenching his paws against his neck as he says so. An eye of the purple squirrel’s spots Andie’s growing nares. Concerned, he says “*Bothered or not, I need you to let me do this!” Surly says.

Raising an eyebrow, Andie drags her paw over her twitching nose as she winces in denial. “Duihhh...don’t you, dahhhh!” Andie screams, making the inspector bat an eye at the unscathed safe.

Taking his furry arm, Surly scrubs it rapidly over Andie’s nose, desperately coaxing the sneeze away as best he can. “*Come on Andie!, think of...not dust, anything but dust! Please*”

Following her caring friend’s advice, she closed her watering eyes and tried to forget about the gnawing dust. Thoughts of velvets and the freezing rain came to mind, causing her mind to only know of one thing, sneezing. Pulling her head away from the purple protector, she flares her nostrils harshly before setting her hands limp. “Hehhhchiaawwww!” The red squirrel explodes, nearly passing out from all the air she held in being blasted out of her wide, squirrely nose.

Putting his pinkish sausages to the safe, the inspector pushes the safe to the side to reveal the two squirrels. “A-ha!” The cruel human exclaims, putting a devilish smile on his long face. Before the scrawny human could move a muscle, the purple squirrel grabbed the red one and booked it out of the premise.

“Chiewww! Hiehhhhchiewwy! Gahih-” Andie sneezes rapidly against Surly’s furry back and tail, soaking him up.

“Ewww! Here, sneeze into this next time.” Surly repulses, handing Andie his tail as he slides down a pipe that’s along the building.

Andie nods, pushing her red squirrel nose into this fluffy tail. She blows harshly into it, sighing before sneezing yet again “Yeachieeh!” The squirrel sniffles, falling asleep.

Some time passes, and the evil inspector is nowhere to be seen. Our purple squirrel wipes his sweaty head as he lays the red squirrel down.

“Andie...hey Andie!” Surly yells in her ear, realizing she’s passed out. He wipes his face down in frustration, pulling out his pug friend Precious as support. “No, don’t make me use this!” Surly threatens, holding Precious’s head close to Andie for the pug to lick.

“You sure she can hear you?” Precious asks nonchalantly, looking at Surly in with an uninterested, straight face. Surly rolls his eyes and urges Precious to start anyway, the pug proceeds.

Getting soaked from the large strokes the pug was making on her body, Andie rubs her eyes before casually pushing Precious off of her. “What happened?” She asks in a tired tone.

“Wanna hear the good news or the bad news?” Surly asks.

“What happened?” Andie asks, gritting her teeth more.

Surly narrowed his eyes on the squirrel for a second before saying “We lived, but uh…” Surly yanks at his fur pockets, revealing nothing in them. “No nuts.” He shrugs.

Andie narrows her eyes to her nose, which is casually shifting to the left a bit. The rodent rubs the palm of a paw against her left nostril, saying “Whaihhh-what’s up with this thing?” She says in stuffy voice.

Surly frowns, fidgeting with his finger. He pulls up some leaves and puts them over Andie. “Just sit right here, we’ll take care of ya!” He gives a warm smile, tucking the leaves in.

“*sniffle* Surly! I nehih-never said I was sachiewwy!” Andie sneezes harshly, rubbing her nose into the leaves, giggling at herself.

Surly giggles with the sickly red squirrel, rubbing Andie’s nose for her. He gets ready to tend to allergic Andie, someone who begins her track record with colds today...  



End file.
